


Blue Blooded

by Chonky_lil_snoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chonky_lil_snoot/pseuds/Chonky_lil_snoot
Summary: A normal day at your new job at the Avengers tower takes an unexpected turn and you awake the next morning to find yourself very different. You move into the Avengers tower where you meet Loki and he helps you adjust to your new powers.My first time writing a fanfic, so try not to be too hard on me.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. A new job

Your new manager Rachel, hung up her phone with a tired sigh.

“My son was doing something stupid on the playground at school again and they think he broke his arm so I have to go pick him up. I’m sorry to have to leave you on your own when you’ve only been working here for a few days Y/N, but you seem to have a good handle on things.” 

“ No worries! I can hold down the fort. I hope your son is okay!” You replied. Being a single working mom was hard. Rachel thanked you and quickly gathered her things as she rushed out. It was your 4th day working at Stark Industries/Avenger Headquarters...as a cleaning lady. It wasn’t a glamorous job but it did pay surprisingly well. Stark had automated so much of the cleaning that most of the real dirty work was done by robotic cleaning units. This job was a life saver for you. Your true passion, art, didn’t always pay very well.

The day was going smoothly, removing empty paper coffee cups and wiping down tables in empty conference rooms, polishing smudged glass doors...until the screen built into your cleaning cart began beeping urgently. You walked over and touched the flashing screen. FRIDAY responded.

“A manual clean up is needed on floor 84, private suite 7. The designated Robotic Cleaning Unit has malfunctioned.” 

“Floor 84?! Sorry FRIDAY, I don’t have clearance beyond floor 55. I don’t know if Rachel has clearance or not but she left early, remember? Aren’t all those top floors high security Avengers only or something?” I replied to the AI.

“I am under strict instruction to maintain the cleanliness of private suite 7 by it’s inhabitant. Attempts to reboot Robotic Cleaning Unit ST98-5 have failed. Manual clean up is requested, temporary clearance will be granted.” FRIDAY continued. You had a bad feeling about this. Which would be mostly likely to get you fired? Refusing FRIDAY and not going up there, leaving whatever mess? Or getting caught by an Avenger in a high security area... You let out a long sigh as you thought it over.

“Alright FRIDAY, I better not lose my job for this. You swear I won’t get in trouble for going up there?” 

“Affirmative, under my direct instruction you will face no repercussions. You will need to sign these agreements before temporary security clearance is granted.” Several pages of long, detailed forms displayed on the screen. Basically promising you won’t touch anything you’re not supposed to, you will complete your job and leave, an NDA...you signed your name and scanned your fingerprint on each page. When you finished the screen lit up green. 

“Temporary security clearance has been granted, please follow the map and promptly complete your task.” The screen displayed a map of the tower, your destination highlighted red. You followed the path detailed on the map to a tucked away elevator on the ground floor. The fingerprint scanner next to the elevator doors flashed green and the doors opened. You cautiously wheeled your cleaning cart inside and pressed the button for floor 84.


	2. Probably should have worn gloves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You clean up a vase and some strange flowers, but something isn't quite right.

The ride all the way from Ground to the 84th floor seemed to take forever. What if you run into one of the Avengers up there? Would they wait for you to explain or just tackle you to the ground…It was just your luck that the damn cleaning robot would break down when you were there alone. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. No one was around, but you called out anyways.

“Hello! I’m here to do a clean up in suite 7!” You called out to the empty room. It looked like the lobby to a super posh modern apartment building, “I’m just a normal cleaning lady that you don’t need to tackle, just got called up to clean a mess...” You continued, much quieter this time. Mostly just to reassure yourself. You followed the map until you were right outside the door to suite 7. You knocked gingerly at first. No response, no sound from the room. You knocked louder this time but still no answer. “Hello, cleaning! I’m coming in!” you announced loudly. Still no answer. The tension in your shoulders relaxed a bit as you were sure no one was here. 

You cautiously opened the door. It was unlocked. What kind of god forsaken mess were you going to find in an Avengers room...Inside, the room was lavishly decorated with shelves full of books and scrolls, dark green fabrics draped over ornate golden furniture. Right in front of you, you saw the cause of the problem. The stocky little cleaning robot had gotten it’s wheel caught on a draped blanket, bumped into a side table and knocked over a crystal flower vase. The vase fell and fried the robot with spilt water. Shards of shattered crystal, water, and a few alien looking dark cyan flowers were scattered on the floor.

How ironic. A robot designed to make it unnecessary for humans to do the cleaning, was responsible for the mess. You picked up the flowers and set them gently on the side table they had fallen from, they left a dark blue-green slick substance on your hands. Oops, you should probably put on some gloves. You tried to wipe the liquid from your hands but it stayed, staining your hands blue. 

After putting on some gloves and mopping up the water you got a small cardboard box to collect the shards of broken crystal. You carefully picked up the pieces one by one and placed them in the box. They were insanely sharp, more so than any broken glass you’d dealt with before; easily cutting through your gloves and into your skin with the most delicate touch. 

You had finished cleaning the mess and lifted the defective robot onto your cart. Lastly you left the box of shards on the side table and wrote a note explaining what had happened. You set the note on the table but hesitated as you noticed a smear of red on the paper. There was blood seeping through the small tears made by the broken vase. The gloves stuck to the wet blood on your hands as you peeled them off. The cuts were worse than you had expected, the shards cut so sharp that it hadn’t even hurt. “What the hell was that stupid vase made of?” you mumbled to yourself. You wrapped your hands in paper towels and hurried to get off of this floor, you had been there too long and it was making you nervous. You didn’t notice the drops of blood you had left on the dark hardwood floor on your way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other characters will finally make an appearance in the next chapter.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weird day at work, you get home and aren't feeling too well. You wake up to find you have changed, when you hear someone at the door.

Your shift was over and you rushed back to return your cleaning cart to the storage room. You felt a bit dizzy and sick but brushed it off as residual anxiety. You walked briskly to the women’s changing room to the sinks. The sticky half-dried blood from your hands tinted the water red as it swirled down the drain. The cuts were still sluggishly oozing beads of red but it was nothing serious. Instead you took note of how pale white your fingers looked and despite the soap, the deep blue stains remained. You changed out of your work uniform and into your regular clothes and hurried to catch the train home. 

By the time you walked into the door of your shabby studio apartment you felt like death. Did you eat something bad in the work cafeteria this afternoon? You kicked off your boots but couldn’t spare the energy to throw them back in the closet as you dragged yourself to bed. You felt hot, your shirt sticking to the sweat on your back even though your room was cool. You shrugged off your jacket and gloves in discomfort and noticed your forearms were turning a cold pale color and dark blue veins were snaking up your arms. Something was wrong. 

This wasn’t just a simple case of food poisoning. You leaned forward on the edge of the bed and felt a bead of sweat drip down your brow. This must have something to do with those damned flowers you touched earlier. You should get your phone and call...well, you didn’t know who to call. An ambulance, your boss? A sharp pain suddenly ripped through your body and you fell back onto your bed breathless, another stabbing pain and then another hit you. You curled into yourself in panic and tried to catch your breath but your vision darkened and you slipped into unconsciousness.

You opened your eyes slowly. The room was dark. You sat up and untangled the twisted blankets and sheets from your limbs. Your whole body felt stiff and uncomfortable like you had slept for too long. Why were you still fully dressed in bed? You stood groggily and retrieved your phone from your bag by the door. You tapped the screen, 13 missed calls? No one ever called you. Wait...it was Thursday?! Last thing you remembered was coming home from work 3 DAYS ago! You were sleeping for 3 whole days!? You remembered. You were sick, your arms were...

You ran to the bathroom and flipped on the light. You screamed in shock. There was a panicked THING looking back at you. “No, no, no ,no ,no...That can’t be me.” You mumbled. Your skin was an inhuman cool white, the normal warm flush of your cheeks was gone. Your eyes, lips, hair, fingernails...all of it had turned an eerie deep blue color. You grimaced, revealing pointed fangs in your mouth. You felt them with your tongue, they were sharp. You stood and stared at the distinctly non-human reflection in the mirror, trying to convince yourself this was all a mistake, a joke, or maybe a dream. 

You startled as the doorbell rang. Who was here? You heard muffled voices behind the door, it sounded like a man and a woman. After a moment there were loud knocks on the door. You frantically grabbed a hoodie from the laundry basket next to you and pulled it on, trying to hide your face as much as possible. Three more knocks. You hurried to the door and looked through the peephole, the hall was too dim to make out who it was. You took a deep breath, turned the lock and opened the door slowly, just a crack. It was THE Tony Stark and Black Widow. Uh oh. 

“Hello, Mr.Stark and...Ms...Widow?” You said shakily, unsure how to address the heroine, “What can I do for you?” You carefully avoided their eyes. 

“Oh well, you know...an employee of mine somehow got access to a high security floor of my building, then disappeared. Didn’t show up for work or answer their phone for the next 3 days...” Mr. Stark explained in a sarcastic tone, though his face was stern. He let himself into your apartment, followed by Black Widow who closed and locked the door behind her. “Seems pretty suspicious if you ask me.” He turned to face you, arms crossed “So, make this easy on yourself and just tell me. Who do you work for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Loki to show up but I just haven't gotten there yet. Soon I hope lol

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will probably be a bit short. I've haven't written anything besides grocery lists in a long time. I'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
